Love In A Play
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: The two who have always liked each other, but have never done anything about it. Not until now, surprisingly, the girl with the guts makes the first subtle move. Now Roxas is desperately trying to get the lead role in the play and Namin'es heart.
1. Chapter 1: RoxasThe Stalker

He's not really a stalker. ; Sweet romance, jealously, of course it the perfect play for them is the classic tragedy. Classic in almost all ways. 3 Enjoy!

This story has been UN-NOT-DISCLAMED!!

--

**Chapter 1: Roxas-The Stalker**

"You guys, what am I supposed to do?" I asked my other friends. Really, I had absolutely no idea what I was there for, or if I had a solution. NO, I'm NOT an idiot and no I don't need a therapist.

"About what man?" Hayner turned to me, his best friend. Yes, Hayner and I had known each other for a long time now, we had been best friends since as long as I could remember. But now, even, my best friend, in the whole world, couldn't help me with this…this…AUGH!

"Namin'e." I let my hand rest under my chin. She was still there and still mocking me from far away.

"What about her?" Sora looked up from his lunch. As if he didn't already know. It was actually kind of obvious, I mean, how couldn't it be? I had liked the girl ever since eighth grade, and we were sophomores now. It was like…a life-long love…in high-school time at least. Of course, my friends were all on my case about it, she didn't notice me too much and they encouraged or really, tried to force me to move on. But I just couldn't, I was hooked.

"OMG, you're _still_ stalking her?" Pence asked in disbelief. I nodded sadly. I really wouldn't use the word "stalker" but hey, that was Pence's deal with me, along with everyone else's. So I just decided to go along with it.

"Dude, give it up, you've liked her for like two and a half years now and you've never even really talked to her." Riku informed the love sick boy, me. I sighed and looked at her afar from the other table outside. The other boys turned their glances towards the table that the girls were sitting at, they spotted Namin'e seated next to Kairi, facing away from them.

"Are you even friends with her?" Wakka arched a brow. I nodded, but I still felt discouraged. I closed his eyes and started to think about her. Her silky golden, blonde hair, her captivating eyes like pools of the sky, her skin, soft and bright like milk and honey. Her soft shiny, pink lips and her smile that could make anyone fall over in happiness and bliss.

She seemed perfect, like a goddess, I wondered if she even had hidden wings. She was always so nice and sweet, smart too. I've also snooped and found-Ah, I mean—HEARD! That she was an excellent artist as well. AND, yes there's more, she was one of the prettiest girls in school, the depressing thing was, that they all hung out together, IN PACKS! Which consisted of the girls: Namin'e, Kairi, Olette, Selphie, along with some other girls…I don't really know. So…to approach them was considered suicide. But…

"H-hey! Roxas!" I heard Tidus's voice call out to me. But still, I kept his eyes closed, daydreaming about my princess. Wow…I really do sound like a stalker.

"Roxas." I heard someone. Their voice was light and angelic, definitely not Tidus, but I didn't answer. "Roxas?" I heard again.

"What?" I said a little harshly under my breath. Who dare interrupt me when I'm thinking about Namin'e? This was precious time!

"Roxas?"

"What?!" I almost yelled, opening my eyes and leaning forward. My eyes met a pair of sky-blue shorts and legs. I turned his view upward to see Namin'e with her hands behind her back in a white tank-top, smiling at me. "N-N-Namin'e!" He shouted. Namin'e, the angel from heaven had descended down upon to…wherever I was…?

"Hey!" Was her reply. She smiled sweetly at me and her cheeks perched up, a light pink color. She was like a child in a way, it was adorable. But of course…I didn't think that…much…

"Um…uh…what…what are you doing here?" I asked uneasily. Really, what WAS she doing over here? It's not like she would notice someone like me.

"I was just on my way to go sign up for the school play, and I thought you should try too." She suggested. Me? She thought I should try out for the school play with her? I had never acted before, and as far as I knew, in my supreme knowledge about her, she hadn't either. This was a once in a life time chance sort of opportunity, but I still looked to my friends for guidance.

"Uh…" I turned back to them, who nodded in agreement. I instantly whipped back around to face her. "Sure!" I almost exclaimed excitedly as I stood up, and together, yes, "together" we walked off down into the halls.

-

"So, what play are we doing this year?" I asked, walking next to her, but keeping my distance. Of course, I wanted to be close to her, but not too close. She might need her space, or it would seem weird, or maybe she didn't want me next to her, or maybe she did or else she wouldn't have asked me and—you know, I just dropped the thought, or I might've gotten sidetracked…Or more sidetracked than I already was.

"Romeo and Juliet." She answered. My muscles tensed up. Romeo and Juliet? That was a romantic kind of play…I think. The one where the families…yeah that's it. I felt a blush creep onto my face and tried to hide it. I couldn't let her see me blushing. I was a man! …sure…

"Oh. And are you trying out for Juliet?" I questioned, trying to sound casual. I guess it worked because Namin'e nodded as if it were nothing.

"Yep. I've always wanted to be Juliet, so I'm glad they're doing the play at our school." She said happily. Always? And how come I didn't know about this? AUGH! BLEH! I'm starting to sound like a stalker again…ew…she might hate me then, but whatever. I brushed it off.

"Oh…" I nodded, as if I understood. As if…

"You should try out for Romeo!" She suggested, blushing a bit. Me? Romeo? To her Juliet? That would be the perfect role! I think I would die and go to heaven if I got that part and if she got Juliet! But then…I'd have to be brought back to life or else I wouldn't be able to play the part. So forget that…

"What? I should?" I asked, pointing to myself. I didn't want to let on that I was absolutely ecstatic. Proof that I'm a stalker much?

"Sure! I bet you'd be great." She nodded with a faint smile on her face. "It'd be really cool if we both got the parts…" She trailed off softly, her face turning a darker shade of red. What was that? Was…was she blushing? She wanted me to get the part? Well, she had suggested it and all, but she seemed longing about it.

"You think so?" I blushed a bit, still not wanting to let on.

"Of course." She shrugged and looked away a bit. Maybe she was trying to conceal a blush, she was much better at it than I was. I mean, I sucked. But maybe she really did want me to do it, one reason or another.

"Ok then." I reached to grab a sign up sheet, but being so nervous, it made me clumsy and it slipped out of my hand. Papers flew everywhere. "O-oh! Sorry!" I apologized to no one in particular and quickly bent down to try and pick some of the them up. Namin'e did the same. As we were gathering papers…we gathered paper.

Namin'e stood up, but as she did, slipped on one of the papers that was on the ground, causing her, to fall.

"AH!" She fell forward into me, who had just happened to be in her way, who also caught her by her waist with his arm. Oh yeah, I was pro at bein' smooth. It was like a full time job.

"Woah!" I shouted as she fell as well as caught her. The two of us were both wrapped in shock by the sudden jolt in energy. Namin'e face flushed red as did mine. Now this defiantly had to be awkward. I mean, how could it not be? If there was anyone walking by, it would've been unbearable.

"Uhm…um…" Namin'e started to panic as she brought her hands up to her chest, her eyes darting every which way. What had just happened? I wasn't really sure, but she didn't push my away or screech or anything like that. I first, I was scared that I might've done that, total pansy. But I didn't and I think, at least, that I was really cool. Like that time I brought in my pet rock for show and tell. That's how cool it was it was like…magic. I started to think with a mixture of confusion and panic. Namin'e wasn't really moving, and I guessed she wouldn't be anytime soon.

I positioned her straight upward so she was standing fully and by herself. She still looked shocked, but when her feet hit the ground, she snapped back into reality and looked around.

"Eh?" she sounded just as confused as I was. I held out the sign up sheet to her and she stared at it for a few seconds. She looked up at me and I nodded. She kind of…snatched it from me and loomed over the desk next to her and signed her name with a pen she had grabbed. Blue to be exact…oh no! Wait! Ah! I walked over next to her and she shielded the paper with her arms. I guessed she was done when she slammed the pen down against the wood of the desk and sharply turned away from me. She had her arms folded and her hip was out a bit, doing that thing that girls always did to balance themselves when they were standing.

I took the pen and it was still warm from her hand being so tightly wrapped around it. I signed my name as best as I could under hers. She had great pen-men-ship might I add. My signature was sort of scrappy and scratched compared to hers which was long and flowed, just like her. It fit her very well. When I was done signing, I stood up fully and saw her eyebrows jerk down and her head whip away from me. She had been looking at me while I signed? I know I blushed, because I felt my cheeks grow hot, thinking about how she was…admiring me?

That didn't really seem to fit.

"so uh…I guess…" I started to speak but I truthfully didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you later! A-at the audition! Right? You'll be there right? I mean, of course you'll be there, you signed up so you should be there or why sign up right?" she started to talk faster, with no pace to her words. She was obviously nervous, but she saved me the trouble of having to do that. I mean, it was bound to happen. I arched a brow at her and she clenched her mouth shut with her arms behind her back.

"Um…yeah. I'll be there. And…um…since I'll be there…and…you'll be there and…we'll be there…together. Like, at the same time! In the same room. So…it'll be like a party, us…together." I was going to come out suave and ask her out after the auditions or our first practice if we got the part. But all that came out were words we already knew the meaning to. I guess I was more nervous than I thought. But I WAS smart to shut up when I realized that I was babbling, the same that she did.

"Okay! So, I guess I'll see you there." She tried to finish off. I didn't want her to go, but everything was starting to get weird and I felt tense and awkward at the same time. That was a really annoying feeling.

"Yeah…together." I repeated myself and mentally kicked myself for it too. I really did sound like a freak! But outwardly, I stayed calm and she gave me a weird look. I don't think it was directed to me, but at our conversation in general.

"Okay! Bye!" She waved, turned, and ran off all in a slip second and I wish she would've stayed just so I could talk to her longer.

I felt like a total dork, but I guess she felt the same, going on like that. I didn't think she was being a dork, but I think she thought I thought that she was acting like one and…I'm gonna stop before I confuse myself again. But anyways, maybe she just wanted to get away from the uncomfortable aura around everything. I hoped that it would clear up the next time we saw each other.

I walked back out of the halls and to the tables my friends were sitting at outside. I tried not to look like an idiot, but I sure did feel like one. I turned and saw that Namin'e was already back at the table with her friends. I wanted to think she wasn't making fun of me, but I guess I couldn't be sure. But Namin'e wasn't like that, I was sure that she wouldn't. Yet another nice thing about her. I plopped down on the bench across from everyone else and next to Hayner. They all leaned in and across the table a bit.

"What?" I said kind of harshly and looked up with a glare on my face. As if I didn't know what they were going to ask.

"So?" Sora asked.

"How did it go?" Wakka finished.

I felt a little angered by the question, because I really didn't want to talk about it. But, it wasn't their fault or anything like that so… "How did what go?" I asked darkly.

"It?! It man!" Hayner hit me lightly on my back. I leaned forward a bit from the impact.

"Nothing happened." I half lied. Nothing really did happen, besides the falling and catching and blushing part, but I didn't really count that. I mean, maybe it's not _nothing_, but it's not really…something because it didn't happen on purpose. So, what was I supposed to say? I might never live it down if I told them. Tidus might be the only one to spare me because he was going out with Selphie, yeah, one of the girls on the horde of beauties, but I could only think about Namin'e.

But really! It's not like they could talk or anything like that! Well, most of them at least. Tidus was already with Selphie so he's out. Sora, he has the BIGGEST crush on Kairi. It makes him seem like a little kid since he gets so embarrassed around her and 'tries' to act "cool." But that usually ends up backfiring, but apparently, everyone around here thinks it's "cute" or "adorable" or something like that. But hey! I don't get that kind of recognition when I do stupid things for Namin'e! But whatever! I guess I'm just not important enough!

Hayner, oh boy. He's got it bad for Olette and it's really kind of pathetic because he won't admit it. He always gets so cold and mean whenever we bring her up. I think he talks to her a lot, and their friends, but it's so funny when he doesn't know what to say. I mean, being his best friend and all, ya gotta laugh when their words get jumbled over. And being his best friend, added, I get that privilege. Also, he'd probably beat someone else up if they did that…which is weird because there have been times…when he tried to beat me up about that, even though I am a VIP, so forget that.

Um…Riku, Wakka, and Pence…I don't really know. Riku, he says he's a "ladies' man" so he doesn't' have _time_ for just one particular girl. Sure, like we'd all believe that. I've never seen him with another girl besides his mom. Wakka…um…apparently, Wakka is around girls a lot because they like his accent, and how cool is it? To me? Not very I guess because he's my friend. It's no big deal to me because I hear it all the time. But apparently, all the girls adore it, but I've never really seen him go out. Pence…never seen him with anyone but his camera. But…I'd rather not get into detail about that.


	2. Chapter 2: Namin'eThe Dreamer

Namin'e is dreaming about everything, the two are preoccupied. :

Enjoy! 3

**Chapter 2: Namin'e-The Dreamer**

"Well, should I? should I?" I tried to pry an answer from my friends. But they weren't being much of a help.

"About what Namin'e?" Olette asked. My head dropped between my shoulders. Didn't I already make that clear?

"Didn't I JUST explain?" I slammed my hands down against the table, a little angrily. Why wasn't she listening to me? That was so unlike Olette. My eye caught her gazing off across our table, a light blush airing on her face. I instantly realized. "Ohh, so it's _**that**_ Hayner again isn't it?" I arched a brow smugly. Olette's whole face erupted red.

"W-what are you talking about?!" She waved her hands around, rather shocked at my speculation.

"I'm talking about that Hayner."

"Who Hayner? _**That**_ Hayner?" She looked around frantically…stupidly. "**Pffft**! Silly! No! …Not THAT Hayner, just…you know!!" She waved a hand up and down at me, hitting me on the back.

"No, I really don't. Care to explain?" I arched a brow cunningly.

"No thanks!" She peeped out.

"Anyways, should I ask him to try out the play with me?" I asked worriedly and hopefully. I wanted to, but I felt too nervous to ask him. "I mean, what if he shoots me down?" I was really terrified of that happening.

"Oh please, like ANY guy would reject Namin'e." Kairi waved her hand back and forth.

"Kairi…" I puffed my cheeks up a bit. I hated when she said things like that. It wasn't like I was THAT pretty, or pretty at all for that matter.

"Yeah! Go ahead Namin'e!" Selphie shot up in triumph.

"How should I ask?" I looked up at my sugar-induced friend. She probably knew most of what to do out of all of us. she was the only one who was actually going out right now.

"Okay. Here's what you do. First, you walk up." She put her arm around me and instructed secretly. I nodded. "Then, you ask him." She said like it was some mystical, powerful, legend or something like that. I nodded again, only a little slower this time. "Then, you go in for the KILL!" She shot up into the air once again, her arm still around me, bringing me up with her. I pulled myself away from her grip and sighed.

"Thanks Selphie, you were a big help." I said sarcastically with my chin in m hands.

"No problem. I AM the guru of love after all." She said confidently. The rest of us sighed. That was just like Selphie to say something like that…I stood up convinced. There was no way I was going to back down. I marched over to Roxas, determined, but loosened myself when I got there. I stood in front of him, but his eyes were closed and I guess he didn't notice me. I put my hands behind my back.

"H-hey! Roxas!" I saw Tidus get a worried look on his face as he pointed to me. Roxas still kept his eyes closed, he looked like he was in…deep thought. Wow…

"Roxas." I said, waiting for his reply, but he didn't, so I tried again. "Roxas?" I heard him mumble something, but I wasn't really sure and I couldn't make it out. So, I tried again. "Roxas?"

"What?!" I was drawn aback but didn't show it, even though he kind of yelled. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, his face right in front of my legs. I felt kind of embarrassed and almost blushed, but I saved myself from that then. He looked up at me and stuttered, "N-N-Namin'e!"

"Hey!" I hid my feelings of anxiousness and smiled as sweetly as I could at him.

"Um…uh…what…what are you doing here?" He asked and sounded kind of like he was in disbelief. Maybe he should've been, someone like me, talking to someone like him…but…I decided to press on. But the thought of him perceiving me as 'less' than him ran through my mind over and over. Gosh, the possibility even though I knew it probably wasn't true.

"I was just on my way to go sign up for the school play, and I thought you should try too." I tried not to sound too love sick. I guess I didn't sound that way because he was acting casually and turned to his friends.

"Uh…" They all nodded and he sprung up from his seat. "Sure!" He almost yelled again, but happily. I was glad he was excited. And with that, we both walked off down into the corridors.

-

"So, what play are we doing this year?" He asked, walking next to me. Truthfully, I wanted him to walk closer, but I guess I really couldn't expect that. But that was okay.

"Romeo and Juliet." I replied smoothly. I felt strange, asking him to sign up to the play with me. I wanted us both to get parts, so we could get to know each other better. But if we got the main parts…

"Oh. And are you trying out for Juliet?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I've always wanted to be Juliet, so I'm glad they're doing the play at our school." I really was happy. I remember, that my mother had starred as Juliet in that play in high-school. So I've always been wanting to do the same.

"Oh…" He nodded. Did I sound weird to him? Was that weird for wanting to be Juliet? Maybe if it was a life-long thing but…

"You should try out for Romeo!" I tried to get off thinking that and him, if he was thinking it too. I accidentally spurted out the truth. I did want him to get Romeo, but only if I got Juliet. I don't think I could stand it if he had to kiss another girl. I felt selfish, but that, I guess, was what I really thought about it.

"What? I should?" Roxas pointed to himself, like I had been talking to someone else.

"Sure! I bet you'd be great." I nodded and smiled a bit, thinking. "It'd be really cool if we both got the parts…" I started to lose my words and I didn't know what to say. I felt my cheeks grow burning hot and I knew I was embarrassed, but I prayed that he didn't realize.

"You think so?" He asked. Well yes, I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think that. Why did he have to keep questioning it. This was already hard for me to do this! Auh…

"Of course." I only shrugged and looked away, I didn't want him to see my face because I was probably as red as a lobster by now. Oh, this was aggravating…

"Ok then." He grabbed a sheet of paper for the information, but his hand slipped and he knocked over all the others. "O-oh! Sorry!" I didn't know why he apologized. But I still crouched down and began to help pick them up.

I stood up, holding a cluster of paper to my chest, but as I did, I stepped on one on the ground, slipped, and fell.

"AH!" I fell right onto Roxas, who wrapped his hand around my waist before I hit the ground. Lucky for me, he was there to do it. But I, was not feeling so lucky. I felt like a total idiot!

"Woah!" He yelped as he caught me. He was obviously drawn back by his sudden reaction. Wow, he was coordinated. But I could not believe I let this happen. I must've looked like a clumsy fool! My fast start to turn a dark red, I could tell because I could feel my cheeks and they were scorching!

"Uhm…um…" I started to babble in fright. What had just happened, how, and what will become of it? I thought I could've just died right there, even more if someone had walked by and saw us. Ah! What if it had been one of his friends! Or worse, one of MY friends? I don't think I could bare it! But wait, that didn't happen so I was okay. Okay, besides the fact that I made a fool of myself in front of the guy I liked!

He stood me back upwards, as if I couldn't have done if myself, but my body wouldn't move. I just stood there as still as stone until I realized what was happening, and looked around in confusion, dazed and things such as that. He held out the sign-up sheet to me, looking kind of…blank.

"Eh?" I didn't quite understand what was going on. I looked at the paper and then at Roxas, who nodded as I did so. In a rush to escape the awkwardness, I seized the paper from him, maybe with too large of a force. I grabbed a pen and leaned over the desk it was on to sign my name. When I had finished, I threw the pen against the table. I didn't even look or wait for him and just turned away from him, my arms folded and my hip poking out.

I felt kind of like a jerk for being so rough. It's not like he had down anything, but I was embarrassed and didn't want or have the strength to look at him. But I guess I overcame that when I unwillingly looked back at him. He was so cute. I liked his blonde, spiky hair and the way it was…positioned. It was so interesting, I was eventually going to ask him how he made it stay like that. Gel? And his icy blue eyes were intriguing and he always looked so curious. He had round soft cheeks and a nut-shaded skin. He was also, really cool and really nice. And funny too, he always made others smile, as well as me, even though I'm not around to show it.

While at the park, reading or drawing, sometimes, if I'm lucky, I'll spot him skateboarding in the mini-park. Separated by bars, I'll watch him perform spectacular stunts and wish I could be there with him. But that doesn't look like it will happen. When he was done, he stood up and looked at me. I had realized what I was doing, and rather angry at myself for spacing out like that, I turned back around in a huff.

"so uh…I guess…" I heard him start to talk, and I listened, becoming less angry at myself, just so I could hear him through my thoughts.

"I'll see you later! A-at the audition! Right? You'll be there right? I mean, of course you'll be there, you signed up so you should be there or why sign up right?" I didn't even know or understand what I was saying! I just wanted to get out of there, but how was I possibly going to talk to him now?

"Um…yeah. I'll be there. And…um…since I'll be there…and…you'll be there and…we'll be there…together. Like, at the same time! In the same room. So…it'll be like a party, us…together." He started to reflect my actions in the same manner, and that brought down the tension for me at least. Knowing that he too was nervous. But the word 'together' made my cheeks turn a different color.

"Okay! So, I guess I'll see you there." I still, tried to get away from him and that awkward feeling. It bothered me and I didn't want to feel that way around him.

"Yeah…together." He said once again. I inwardly giggled at this. That was really, really, adorable if I might say. He kept repeating himself, the same way I did, but it was somehow cute when he did it.

"Okay! Bye!" I felt brighter now, and waved, turning and running off down the halls and cutting across the felid to the tables, back to my friends. I hoped I hadn't gave a bad example of myself, but that might nit have been possible. That was really horrible…But! He was still signing up, so that was a good sign, right?

Out of breath, I took my seat at the table, next to Selphie and sighed in half relief and being so tired. Nobody had said anything and nobody was looking at me. Maybe they didn't even notice that I had returned.

"What?!" I asked, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to me.

"…huh?" Kairi asked, dropping her and from her cheek.

"What's wrong Namin'e?" Olette asked. Oh please! It's not like they didn't know. This was NOT like them at all. I mean, in any scenario with a guy you like, your friends absolutely HAVE to know all the details right? That's how it usually happened, and with everyone else at least.

"Nothing! I said that didn't I? GOSH you guys never listen!" I said kind of cruelly. I guess I was still frustrated that I made myself look stupid in front of Roxas, but that doesn't mean I should take it out on my friends.

"Namin'e…did something happen?" Kairi asked compassionately, the look on her face to match. She would always ask something like that. She acted like she was my therapist for pete's sake, but at least she asked.

"No, not really, it was only-"

"An encounter of LOVE!" Selphie shot up once again, one foot on the table and one hand in the air. She started waving her arms around, spewing things about our untold stories of passion and such. It was all different multitudes of sad and embarrassing because one, she didn't know what happened, and two, she looked really stupid doing it. But we let it go since that usually happened. I grabbed Selphie's ankle and yanked her back down to the table, earth, and reality, all at once. Yes, that's how talented I was.

"Selphie, that is NOT how it went and you know it." I folded my arms harshly and puffed up my cheeks a bit. Selphie looked slyly at me and giggled.

"Aw Namin'e, being shy are we? It's okay! ALL of us would be that way about our first LOVE! Why, in fact, I remember my first love! It was a sunny day march, first grade, Jimmy- oh no wait, wasn't it Joe? No, **Joe**-sephine's boyfriend! What was his name? Uh—K…Oh-wait-**no**…Well whatever, I first saw him, doing two backward turns on the monkey-bars, when I thought to myself, 'what a hunk of man!' And…" Selphie started to confuse herself with the story that was probably not even true. But something like that had to have happened, I mean, it WAS Selphie and all. I sighed and buried my face in my arms on the table.


	3. Chapter 3: RoxasThe Rival

Someone's hoggin' in on Roxas's proclaimed territory!

Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 3: Roxas-The Rival**

I looked around, but saw her nowhere in sight. If I remember, which I do, she made it very clear that we would see each other at the audition. If she backed down I didn't really have any reason to be there. But I decided to wait for her. JUST for her. No, I gave up my stalker ways, now that we would be in the play together. There was no way I was passing up this chance. My friends might give me a hard time about this though, a drama play? That sure sounded like me. But I was willing to do it for Namin'e. Heck, I was willing to wear _tights_ for her. Now that's true love right there.

The drama teacher clapped as a summon to get us all together. I still didn't see Namin'e and I searched for her all over, holding my hand above my forehead, as if that would clear up my epic hunt for her. I wanted to go on before her so I wouldn't be nervous if she got the part for sure.

I had it all planned out. I would volunteer to audition first, or at least before her. Then, if I got the part, she would audition and get it too. But if she didn't get the part, which I doubt, then I could just reject it. We'd be set, it was too perfect of a plan. And what if she went on before me? I wasn't going to let that happen. So, there was no way it could go wrong! …oh god, I hope I didn't just jinx myself by saying that…

The teacher was babbling on about something, like to make the play perfect or some crap I don't really care about. I wasn't paying attention, but after awhile I thought that I probably should pay attention. Just as I did, I heard a door open. I turned to the direction the noise came from and sure enough, Namin'e snuck into the room, looking rather ashamed, I guessed because she was late. It was all the way on the other side of the huge stage-room. She walked down a row between the chairs and stood in front of the stage.

"Miss Aijou! I will not tolerate tardiness!" The teacher boomed over her and wagged a finger. Namin'e shut her eyes from being yelled at and then looked up at her.

"I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." Namin'e apologized reassuringly.

"Well, I guess I will make an acceptation just this once. You are one of Twilight High's best actresses." The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned Namin'e up onto the stage. Namin'e beamed and skipped up the stairs, right up next to me. I blushed that she rushed up to quickly, straight to me. The teacher went on, informing, explaining, whatever. I leaned over a bit to the side so I could speak into her ear. I hadn't noticed but I was a great deal taller than her. I felt…empowered. …But whatever.

"Hey, why were you late…?" I asked softly in a whisper. I stood up straight and empowered. Yeah, really do like the sound of that. But that didn't really mean anything. I was taller than her, so what?

"Sorry, I just had something to do." She apologized, as she had done before. Now, for her turn, she turned towards me and lifted herself up on the edges of her feet and whispered into my ear.

"Like what?" I repeated the same action.

"Don't worry about it. It's not _that_ important." Namin'e mirrored herself and myself once again. I really wanted to know what she was doing, but I decided to lay off and not be annoying. Finally, the teacher was done spewing useless crap at us and we started the auditions. I talked with Namin'e the whole time and we laughed and joked. It was really fun and I was glad I was spending time with her. It made me feel more relaxed around her. The teacher called for another one to audition.

"Well, I guess I-" I turned around to face Namin'e and started to walk backwards towards the stage when someone cut me off. "Hey, watch it Seifer!" I said sorely, brushing off my arm from the impact. Seifer, he always had some weird thing against me, and it was really annoying. I had never done anything to him but he always had to ruin things for me. As I was walking, he had, and pretty hard I might add, pushed me aside and took his place in front of me.

"Sorry loser." Seifer said mockingly with a smirk and walked onto the stage.

"Geez, that guy." I scoffed. I guess I could wait just one other turn to try out.

"And that was…" Namin'e asked curiously. Maybe she wondered who would do that to me.

"Huh? Oh, that was Seifer." I turned back to her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know…but why did he…"

"Eh? I dunno, he's always had something against me." I rubbed the back of my head with my hand, embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh…" Namin'e trailed off and it looked like she was thinking about something. I watched Seifer perform. I found it to annoy the frickin' crap out of me. I had to admit though, he was…okay…BUT HE STILL SUCKED!!

"Very good Seifer." The teacher applauded him.

"Thank you." Seifer bowed politely, putting on a fake face. He stepped down really hard on a wooden plank on the ground. He walked back in and arched a brow while he was smirking at me and Namin'e. I glared hardly at him and he continued walking by.

"Aeh…Roxas, I'll go next." Namin'e volunteered.

"NO I'LL GO!" I yelled suddenly, stepping in front of her with my arms spread out. I think it scared her a bit, I mean, why wouldn't it have?

"Um…if you insist." She said meekly with her hand to her lip.

"Uh….eh-heh-heh…thanks." I said nervously and shrugged as I turned and walked onto the stage. "Watch me Namin'e." I called and waved to her before I stepped onto the wooden floor. She waved back and smiled. I breathed in and out deeply, once and closed my eyes. I turned towards the teacher and the hot lights were shining down on me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the script and let the words flow out of my mouth.

I thought I was pretty good. They came out naturally and I didn't mess up anywhere. I guess, one of the reasons was that the script related to me and the way I felt about Namin'e…and ANOTEHR reason was that she was watching me. There's all the motivation I need. I started to get really into it so I stepped forward, but tripped on a loose floorboard and fell flat on the ground. Crap! I had really done it now. I quickly scrambled up but dropped the script in the process and the papers flew everywhere like birds. I let it go, there was nothing more I could do now.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hikari, that will be all." The teacher waved me off and blushing, I didn't really care who saw, I walked back behind the stage and up to Namin'e. I thought she would laugh but she didn't. she was grinning ear-to-ear and almost hopping up and down.

"Roxas that was fantastic! You were amazing!" she congratulated me on my efforts.

"Really?" I felt weird being praised by her and put my hand behind my head and smiled nervously. But that wasn't all.

"Yes, of course! That was phenomenal! I've never seen anyone act like that before." She clasped her hands together, admiring me.

"Well, I bet I would've done better if I hadn't tripped." I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for letting that happen.

"Well it wasn't your fault. What did you trip on anyways?" Namin'e asked. That's when it hit me, I looked back onto the stage and the floorboard, conveniently right where Seifer had stomped on was sticking upwards. I began to steam, he had done that just to mess me up. How could he!? This had gone too far! I would've kept on getting mad if Namin'e hadn't spoken.

"Well, I'll go next then." She walked forward and up to the stage. She stopped and turned around. "Watch me!" She waved and repeated what I had done before. I waved back and smiled timidly as she ran off onto the stage. I watched her intently. She really was a perfect princess. Everything on the stage, her words, her emotions, herself, it was all magical. I almost thought that she was really Juliet and I prayed that I could be her Romeo….woah, wait, that sounds, really weird. I gotta stop talking like that.

"Excellent Namin'e. As expected from an actress of your altitude." The teacher sound a little too formal and she favored Namin'e a lot. I guess she was also a good actress. I hadn't **heard** that.

"Thank you." She bowed slightly and walked slowly, back behind the stage and as soon as she was off, she bolted as fast as she could straight into me and hugged me. At an instant, I blushed, it was a common reaction though. I mean, you've got one of the prettiest girls on school, who you also happen to like, hanging around your neck. Any guy would be happy. "Roxas did you see me? Was I good! Was I?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" I congratulated her this time.

"Really?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"Oh Roxas! I'm soo happy!" She deepened the hug and clung to me more as she wrapped her arms tighter around me neck and buried her face into my chest. I hate to admit it, but I went into a daze and got all blushy. I was guessing I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care, at all…and I felt like I was in heaven. Bliss, bliss…if only we could've stayed like that forever.

-

"And the part of Juliet, Namin'e Aijou." The teacher announced, calling off the list. Namin'e squealed in delight and pretty much pounced on me with another hug. I almost fell back from the impact but I caught myself…and her.

"Roxas! I can't believe it, I got the part!" She squealed in pure delight. I was happy for her. But now, the fight was ON! I could just feel the fire burning under my feet as I waited to hear who got the parts.

"It was a close tie, but I had to make a decision. I was very impressed, considering both who auditioned, it seemed to be their first time in a school production, or any production for that matter." The teacher again with the useless crap that was useless to me! I begged in my head for her to get on with it. "Seifer will be playing the role of Romeo and Roxas, you will be his alternate." I felt my heart fall and then, it was kicked down even harder when I saw Seifer's hand plunged down in triumph. How could he—what? This could not be happening! That means Seifer would have to—well rather, NAMIN'E would have to KISS Seifer! Seifer! Ew! She doesn't even like him! …as far as I know! But she doesn't even know him! Ha! There's a fact! Besides! She said she wanted **me**, Roxas Hikari, to be Romeo!

Ah! I can't even think about it! Namin'e cringing as Seifer puckered his lips like and idiot and then her leaning in but looking back helplessly and desperately into the audience, but clenching her eyes shut and then kissing him! I thought I was going to throw up in my mouth! Oh God it's so gross! From the recent spaz attack in my mind, I turned to see Namin'e staring at the ground…sadly. So she wasn't happy about it either.

"Roxas!" She said suddenly, turning towards me and looking up at me, helplessly, desperately. My eyes widened a bit and I looked down at her, surprised. "I'm sorry! I can't back out of this play, my parents…my parents…I just can't. I'm sorry!" She closed her eyes and turned to run away, but she crashed right into Seifer. "Ah!" She screeched lightly as she was tossed back a bit. She looked up at Seifer, who hadn't budged a bit, smirking at me.

"Namin'e. Just let me say, this is going to be a satisfying to be in the lead with you." He said, in a very out of character tone. He took her hand and kissed it. I was absolutely furious if I wasn't angry before. Oh god how I wanted to sock him right in the nose! He let go of her hand and winked at her. As he walked by me, he smirked…evilly! Ah…this was like an old movie! Namin'e was the beautiful damsel in distress tied to a rail-road track and I was the heroic soldier, and Seifer was the bad guy with a weird mustache.

Namin'e continued to make her way out of the building and I stood there.


End file.
